cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sweet Oblivion
* TOP (link) * TOOTR ( ) |forumurl = http://www.tsohq.net/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/TSO |ircchannel = #TSO |joinurl = http://www.tsohq.net/index.php?/topic/249-how-to-apply-to-the-sweet-oblivion/ |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 25 April 2012 |totalnations = 24 |totalstrength = 1,370,147 |avgstrength = 57,089 |totalnukes = 428 |score = 5.12 }} The Sweet Oblivion is a primarily Mixed alliance with notably strict standards for gaining membership. Announcements *Feb 23, 2009 Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with TOP *Feb 23, 2009 MCXA response to TSO's founding *Mar 3, 2009 TSO apology and reparations to MCXA *Mar 18, 2009 Extension of Protectorate Agreement with TOP *April 23, 2009 Upgrade to MDoAP with TOP *May 25, 2009 Declaration of PIAT with TFD *February 22, 2011 2nd Anniversary Announcement *February 23, 2012 3rd Anniversary Announcement The Charter of the Sweet Oblivion History MCXA The Sweet Oblivion is comprised primarily of nations that are former members of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), including several of MCXA's founding members that served in various government positions throughout the existence of MCXA, and further back into MCXA's roots from Multi Colored Coalition Force (MCCF) and Cross-X Alliance (CXA). These individuals consider themselves to be a very close-knit family in CN that see their allegiance to each other to be stronger and more significant than the banner of any alliance they may happen to be a part of. After months of growing internal tensions between many members, it was discovered that a large number of MCXA government officials were planning to create a new alliance apart from the people they found unbearable in MCXA, citing many reasons from inactivity of general membership to outright and constant hostility and intention to cause unrest. The intention of the founding TSO members that were involved in the planning was to have members vacate their government offices and gradually resign from the alliance over a period of many months and allow smooth transition and mentoring opportunities for new government officials to take office and get settled. The Split After only one weekend of planning, Project 91, the forums the planning was taking place on was discovered and revealed to the GA of the MCXA amid many warnings for people to scatter to other alliances from "the sinking ship." Two of the individuals most known for doing this later stayed behind to try and gain senior government positions in MCXA but left that alliance after being accused of violating election laws. This is all noteworthy since even after a deal was struck (explanation to follow) to make amends between TSO and MCXA, these individuals were also some of the most vocally in favor of war between the two on the main CN forums. Amid cries and verbal assaults of treason and backstabbing, all of those that had decided to join TSO were forced to do so all at once instead of in a rolling fashion over a period of time. This, along with the loss of several members following the "sinking ship" advice, caused the MCXA's stats and sanction score to suffer. DoE TSO's rocky start would only grow rougher with their Declaration of Existence. With the two more experienced Commanders not online, and the third, DragonAspect, following the plan to announce its existence, a long-time close friend to most others in TSO, Taun Shakar, decided it would be neat to post the DoE with a small joke and a rick-roll in it. This was not well received by the CN community at large. The MCXA was still very vocally upset as well, and TSO quickly became the most hated alliance in CN, with none of the leaders from alliances allied to MCXA willing to talk to them despite TSO leadership being the ones these leaders had worked with from back in MCXA. It seemed to those within TSO that war was imminent, and even with that, none of TSO's membership wavered or resigned. In fact, individuals that had since left MCXA for other alliances or had worked with TSO members as diplomats between MCXA and other alliances came to join TSO in support of their long-term friends. This event prompted an apology to be issued by TSO to the entire CN community, but the damage was done. Protectorate and True allies With such a bad start still fresh on the minds and tongues of CN, no one wanted to even consider talking to TSO, let alone signing treaties. One stood alone, however: The Order of the Paradox (TOP). TOP agreed to sign TSO to a protectorate, which quieted some that were clamoring for TSO to be attacked, and riled others even further. The threat of a war between TSO/TOP and MCXA/1V/Continuum/Bandwagoners was as high as ever. TOP attempted to moderate talks between TSO and MCXA. Spies and Hacking As if things couldn't get worse for TSO, MCXA government came forward claiming that Taun Shakar, while still a member of MCXA, had used Admin CP to create an account on the forums and masked it as a member. He denied these accusations of spying. Reparations The moderated talks between TSO and MCXA were not going well. After a few proposed reparation payment ideas that were scoffed at by both sides, an agreement was reached that would see TSO pay 1.7 billion to the MCXA. While one MCXA government member stated that Taun Shakar would be held on a ZI list until this amount was paid, this view was not eventually adopted by the government, and Taun Shakar was later released. Karma War With an agreement made, and despite many throughout CN still pushing for MCXA to attack TSO and threatening to do so themselves, TSO had established itself and had found a true friend in TOP, and was ready to put its rough beginnings behind it and move on. With a global war looming, and many alliances picking sides through treaty signing/canceling, their cat-calling and provocative words on the CN forums, TSO sat on the sides, having decided to support TOP regardless of where TOP fell in the war. TSO did not feel any kind of kinship to either Karma or the Hegemony, and only fought in this war to honor their treaty and show their desire to repay their allies at TOP for all they had done for TSO. TOP declared war on Echelon, BAPS, UPN, and Invicta, and so did TSO. TSO granted each of them white peace in the order that they surrendered to TOP: Invicta, UPN, BAPS, and then Echelon. *Declaration of War *BAPS White Peace *Echelon White Peace Government ' Government of The Sweet Oblivion ' |} TSO Wars ' Wars of The Sweet Oblivion ' |} |} |} |} See also Category:The Sweet Oblivion